Untitled (My version of MK2)
by Homicidal Beaver
Summary: The second tournament, the way I see it.


Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters, obviously.  I just like to play with them when no one's looking.  

_Author's Note (Important to Story!!): This is my version of MK2.  At the end of the first tournament, Kahn was furious that Tsung had failed him again.  He sent his army after the Earth warriors, but they escaped back to Earth realm through a portal.  Sonya Blade and Kano remained in Outworld, prisoners.  When Tsung was resurrected, he begged Shao Kahn for one last chance.  As Blade could be used as bait, Kahn agreed to host a second (and supposedly final) tournament.  When this story starts, it's been two weeks since the Earth team's return home.  They've been regrouping, as have their enemies, and the tournament is due to begin.  I'd love comments, so please leave me lots.  Enjoy!_

            **

            "Baked, mashed, or French Fried?"  The plump woman glowered at her customer from beneath her hair net.  "You're holding the line up…"

            The young man looked flustered, and he blushed, calling out to a friend ten feet down the line, who was helping himself to the croutons.  The lunch lady put her hands on her hips, impatiently.  The other man came back, conversed quietly with his friend and then announced, "He'll have the baked potato, please…  You'll have to forgive him, his English leaves a little to be desired."

            "Isn't that special," she sneered, slapping a potato onto the young man's plate.  "Next!"

            "Thanks, Smoke," Sub-Zero said quietly, hanging his head.

            "You've got to speak up for yourself, Squirt…  What's the matter, Scorpion got your tongue?"  The older ninja teased, elbowing his friend gently in the ribs.

            Sub-Zero scowled at him, and busied himself with building a salad.  After a moment, he looked up at Smoke.  "…Are we going to stay here much longer?"

            Smoke sighed, grabbing himself a carton of milk.  "I don't like it any more than you do, Yuen, but you're not strong enough to continue yet."  The two Lin Kuei ninjas, dressed in civilian clothing, found a table in the corner after tossing the cashier a small bag of coins that more than covered their meal.    

            "I am so," Sub-Zero scowled again, "You're not a doctor."

            "Neither are you," Smoke pointed out.

            "I've read a lot of books…"

            Smoke just laughed, and began to eat.  After a moment, Sub-Zero gave in to his grumbling stomach and picked up his fork.  They ate in silence for a while, as was their custom, but suddenly something caught Smoke's eye.  "Yuen…  Do you remember the Grandmaster describing a man named Liu Kang?  He was a monk who'd be fighting in the Mortal Kombat tournament with your brother…"

            Sub-Zero nodded absently, trying to spear his peas with the fork.  "I'd kill for a pair of chopsticks," he frowned.  "What about Liu Kang?"

            "Well," Smoke began, "Isn't that him?"  He pointed to a young Chinese man coming through the hostel's cafeteria line, long black hair glistening in the fluorescent lights.  Sub-Zero turned around, and tried to catch a glimpse of the man's face.  

            "I'm not sure," he admitted.  "Go ask him!"

            Smoke laughed, "Excuse me sir, are you the 'Chosen One'?" 

            "Sure," Sub-Zero grinned, a rare occurrence.  "I bet he gets that all the time." 

            Smoke rolled his eyes, and finished up his meal.  "Early to bed tonight and maybe we can head out tomorrow."  He chuckled as his protégé's eyes lit up.  "But I'm not promising anything."

            *

            It was nearly midnight before Sub-Zero fell asleep.  Smoke rolled out of the lower bunk without a sound, stretched, and crept out the door.  He wandered down the abandoned hallway aimlessly, for he didn't know what he was looking for.  Something wasn't right…  that was certain, but -what- was another story.  It was usually Sub-Zero who picked up on these things…  The boy had a strong sixth sense to him, but as he'd been ill it was obviously lacking.  

            Footsteps behind the left-hand door caught his attention, and Smoke froze in his tracks.  He strained his ears, and focused on the sound.  A muffled voice reached his ears.  "We must work as a team, Liu, or all is lost."

            "You and I?  I didn't think you were going to fight…"

            A familiar chuckle made Smoke breathe a sigh of relief.  Rayden.  The Thunder God's voice was unmistakable.  "I'm not, but you're not alone.  We've got quite a range of fighters defending Earth Realm."

            "Johnny, of course…"

            "He's chomping at the bit.  He's determined to free Sonya…  and win her affections in the process."  Smoke could hear the smirk in Rayden's words.

            "Of course," Liu Kang said thoughtfully…  "But who else?"

            "Sonya's partner, Jax Briggs…  Kung Lao, of course, Kitana…  much to the Emperor's distaste, obviously, and..." Rayden faked a cough to disguise the last name. He knew Liu Kang wouldn't like it. "Sub-Zero."

            Smoke bristled, "Sub-Zero?"  He asked aloud, forgetting that he wasn't a part of the conversation.

            Inside the room, Liu Kang and Rayden looked at one another in alarm.  "Did you hear…?"  They threw the door open, but no one was there.  Smoke was already standing at his door.  Sitting in front of him on the floor was a small, elegantly carved wooden box.  It hadn't been Rayden he was sensing…  It had been Shang Tsung, part-time delivery boy.  His heart sinking, he read the scroll. Sub-Zero had been invited to Mortal Kombat.

            **

            Smoke struggled with the zipper on his jeans.  He'd caught a bit of his shirt in it, and was growing increasingly frustrated.  Even though he hated the Lin Kuei principles, he had to admit that their uniforms were comfortable.  Finally, he freed his shirt and did up the button.  Sub-Zero was still asleep, murmuring something into his flat pillows.  He hadn't slept well, coughing throughout the night.  Smoke decided to let him rest.  

He left the hostel quietly, and walked down the busy Chicago street.  The mass of cars honked and inched along, drivers shouting angry words at one another.  The sidewalks were no safer; everyone seemed to be in a rush.  Seeking refuge, Smoke ducked into the first building he came across.

            It was less crowded inside the brightly-lit convenience store, but not by much.  Standing in front of a soft drink dispenser was Liu Kang.  Smoke eyed him curiously.  The young fighter made China his home, and Chicago had been the last place Smoke had expected to find him, especially in the run-down hostel.  It was odd enough for two Lin Kuei ninjas to be there, but that was exactly why they'd chosen to stay.  No one would think to look for them there…  Hopefully.   

            "This was supposed to be a relaxing holiday," Liu Kang laughed, turning to face Smoke.  He'd never heard of the ninja, and as Smoke was dressed casually, Kang assumed he was just a passerby. 

             Smoke smiled politely, his curiosity taking over.  "You visiting friends here?"

            "Yes, I'm supposed to be meeting up with someone…  You don't know what bus I'd take to get to Goyette Park, do you?"  He fished through the bin to find a clean straw.

            "Can't help you there," Smoke laughed.  "I don't know if I'll find my way back home."

            Liu Kang laughed, snapping a lid onto his ice water.  "I'm just staying at the hostel down the street, myself."

            Smoke put on his best surprised face.  "Are you?  So am I!"

            "Wow, small world," Liu Kang said with a smile.  "See you later." 

            Smoke nodded, smiling, and wandered down each of the three short aisles.  The cafeteria at the hostel was cheap, but the food left a little to be desired.  He settled on a box of apple cinnamon oatmeal.  It seemed to be the only healthy option to the scores of microwavable pizzas, burgers, and burritos.  He picked up a package of gum, and headed to pay for his choices.  He read the headlines of the tabloids as he waited, and one caught his eye.  "CAGE IN REHAB, GAY LOVER SPEAKS OUT!"  It was written in bold, and a picture of a drunken Johnny Cage adorned the cover.  Smoke did a double take.  This man was to be joining them in Mortal Kombat?  He was sure Rayden had mentioned his name…  

            "That all for you, sir?"  The pimply-faced clerk asked, motioning to the items in Smoke's hands.

            "This magazine, too…"  Smoke replied, handing the teen a ten dollar bill.

            "Thank you sir," the clerk replied, handing the ninja his change, "have a nice day."

            Grimacing as he faced the mob of pedestrians once more, Smoke made his way home.

            *

            It had taken him numerous tries, but Liu Kang had finally found someone who knew where Goyette Park was.  Now, as he sat on the bus, he could only fidget impatiently until the driver told him it was his stop.  He'd missed his "brother" Kung Lao terribly, since the man had moved to America, and he was anxious to meet his new wife.  "Maybe I should have brought them a present," Kang mused, but his thoughts were interrupted.

            "Goyette Park," the burly driver announced, and Liu Kang hopped off the bus, looking around.  It was a quiet neighborhood, tree-lined streets and cute houses with white picket fences.  He studied a scrap of paper from his pocket.  "_943 Goyette Lane – rose bushes and green trim.  Across the street from Goyette Park.  Call if you get lost, 224-1019.  Kung Lao."  It had been the footnote to Lao's last letter. _

            Kang looked at the number on the nearest house.  It was 937, so he began to walk and was soon standing in front of a small, cozy-looking house.  Four beautiful rosebushes adorned the lawn, and the trim on the white house was an avocado green.  Liu Kang walked up and knocked on the door.

            "Liu!"  Kung Lao threw the door open and bounded down the step, gathering his "brother" up in a huge hug.  "It's been too long!"

            Liu Kang laughed happily, "It has, brother.  How've you been?"

            "Great," Kung Lao replied, grinning.  "I'm so glad you decided to visit.  Ashley's just in the kitchen, come on in." 

            Liu Kang felt a fresh surge of guilt.  As far as Kung Lao knew, he was only there to visit the newlyweds.  He stepped inside the home, and followed Kung Lao into the kitchen.  A beautiful young woman sat at the table, drawing in a sketchbook.  She looked up when the two men entered the room, and her face lit up.  "Liu Kang," she smiled warmly, getting up to hug him.  "I've heard so much about you.   I feel as though I've known you for years."

            Kang chuckled, "I wish I could say the same.  I haven't been a good pen-pal, I'm afraid."

            "Oh, no one is.  Don't worry about it," Ashley said, "Have a seat!  You must be tired from that bus ride…"  She poured him a glass of lemonade.  "I'm sorry we couldn't pick you up, but our car's been in the shop for ages."

            "That's ok, it was an…  interesting experience," Liu assured her.  He turned to Kung Lao, just as the doorbell rang.  

Ashley piped up, "I'll get it!"  She headed down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

"Well?"  Kung Lao beamed, "What do you think?"

"She's cute," Liu replied, "seems really nice…"

"She is," Lao agreed.  He frowned slightly, "You seem troubled…"

"Well...  I hate to admit this, brother, but I didn't just come to visit."

"No?"  Kung Lao's frown deepened. 

"I've come to ask if you'd—"

Ashley came back into the room, a puzzled expression on her face.  "A man just dropped this off for you, honey…  Look at the box!  It's beautiful…"

Kung Lao took the carved wooden box from her, his heart sinking.  He recognized the crest immediately.  "Who gave you this?"

Ashley blinked, and pointed back towards the door.  "Some Asian guy, with long hair.  He was dressed a little weirdly, but he was really friendly…"  Liu and Kung Lao rushed past her, bursting through the door and onto the porch.   They scanned the area, but no one was to be found.

"What did he say to you?"  

"Just to give that box to you!"  Ashley protested, "What's going on?  Who was it?"

"Shang Tsung," Liu Kang replied.  The name meant nothing to her.  

Kung Lao, however, blanched.  "So that's why you've come, Liu.  To convince me to fight."

Kang hung his head, "I wouldn't, but we can't do it without you."

"You can count on me."

*

A sleek, elegant jet touched down at Chicago's main airport.  When it came to a full stop, a set of stairs was rolled up to the door, and a sandy-haired, handsome man in his early thirties emerged.  He spotted Rayden immediately.  It was hard to miss someone so tall, especially when he was the only person out on the tarmac.  "Rayden,"  he nodded somberly in greeting.

"Johnny Cage," Rayden shook the actor's hand.  "So I hear you're gay?"

Cage scowled, "Don't even start with me.  I thought rehab was a good cover up for my two-week absence at this past tournament…  I just with the tabloids hadn't thrown that in on top.  Everywhere I go, people point and laugh."

"More than usual?"  Rayden's eyes sparkled with amusement.  He changed subject quickly, "Liu and I are staying at a downtown hostel.  You're welcome to stay with us…"

"I didn't come here for a holiday, Rayden…  When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow, at noon.  We can't leave any earlier than that, so you may as well not wear yourself out worrying,"  Rayden held onto his hat as a jet passed overhead.

Cage sighed impatiently, his thoughts with Sonya Blade.   "If anything's happened to her…"

"I'll be right behind you."

*

Smoke searched his pockets for his room key, balancing his purchases against the wall.  Finally, he pulled the small brass key out of his back pocket, and reached for the doorknob.  His fingers merely grazed it as Sub-Zero, looking groggy and pale, opened the door fully.  "Smoke!  Where've you been?!"

"Shopping," Smoke replied.  "I didn't want to wake you."

Sub-Zero frowned, running his hands through his messy black hair.  "I was worried about you…  It's bad enough that my brother's missing, and I wake up to find you gone without a trace…"

Smoke cringed.  "I'm sorry, Yuen.  My mistake."

The younger ninja smiled weakly, "It's okay.  I don't feel like staying mad at you right now."

"You're feeling worse again," Smoke realized, putting a hand on Sub-Zero's hot forehead.  "Get back in bed.  I've brought you breakfast."

"I feel fine, Smoke," the ice ninja protested weakly, but he gave in and curled up on the bottom bunk.  "What'd you buy me?"

"Oatmeal," Smoke said, laughing at the look of disgust on Sub-Zero's face, "and a magazine.  I suspect it's trash, but it should be interesting."

"Oh," Sub-Zero was suddenly quiet, and he lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes.  Smoke knelt at his side, concerned.  "What's gotten into you, kid?  You never get sick…"

"It's just a cold or something," Sub-Zero replied without opening his eyes.

Smoke snorted.  "Sub-Zero with a cold.  Who'd've thought?"  He sat down at the small table, popping a piece of gum into his mouth.  Sub-Zero had been sick for almost a week, now.  It had been a mere nuisance at first, but had kept him bed-ridden for the past three days.  The last night, Smoke had been sure his young counterpart was on the mend, but it didn't appear to be so.  The upcoming tournament entered his mind once more.  He couldn't fight when he was sick like this…  

Frustrations and concerns clouding his mind, Smoke decided to meditate on a solution.

*

"I can't believe," Johnny Cage began haughtily, "That a Thunder God and Chosen One can't do any better than this.  This place is a dump!  These carrots haven't even been peeled."  He stabbed one of the thin carrot slices with his fork, and eyed it.

Rayden sighed, a little frustrated.  "We're trying not to call attention to ourselves, Johnny.  Kahn could have spies all over Earth Realm, and we'd never know it.  Assassins."

Cage rolled his eyes, "I can barely wait to see what the beds are like.  Are there hot showers?"

"There are luke-warm showers," Liu Kang said impatiently.

"Great," sarcasm dripped from the word.  

Kung Lao sat back and laughed.  Though Rayden and Liu Kang were annoyed, he found their bickering highly entertaining.  His stomach wasn't so impressed.  It growled loudly, and he excused himself to get a second helping.  In line, he stood behind two Chinese men, who were conversing quietly in Mandarin.  Being the outgoing, friendly guy he was, Kung Lao joined in with a cheerful greeting.  

"Ah!  Hello," the older man grinned, "Are you a tourist, too?"

"No, I've bought a house here," Kung Lao laughed.  "I just really like this cafeteria."

The man laughed, "It's pretty extravagant, isn't it?"

"Definitely.  My name's Kung Lao."  He offered a hand to shake.

"I'm Ben…  This is my friend Yuen," Ben shook Kung Lao's hand, and Yuen followed suit.  "Nice to meet you."

"Same, of course.  What are you two doing in town?"  The trio made their way down the line.

"Not much, unfortunately.  We weren't planning on stopping, but Yuen's been ill."

Kung Lao smiled sympathetically at Yuen, clapping his shoulder.  "That's no good…  You look a little under the weather.  It's too bad they don't make chicken soup here."  Both men looked confused, so Lao added, "Supposedly, it cures what ails you."

"Ah, well," Ben said, "That's a shame then.  Are you sitting alone, Kung Lao?"

"No, but you're welcome to join us," Kung Lao immediately bit his tongue, hoping that Liu, Johnny and Rayden didn't have any more "business" to discuss.  "We're just in that corner."

"Okay, thanks," Ben smiled.  Kung Lao had filled his plate, and he led them back to the table.

*

Sub-Zero grabbed Smoke's arm, frowning.  "I don't want to sit with them…"

"Why not?  It wouldn't kill you to be sociable once in a while," Smoke chided.  "Besides," he lowered his voice, "He's sitting with Rayden, Liu Kang and Johnny Cage."

"…The Thunder God, that monk that Grandmaster told us about, and some gay movie star?"  Sub-Zero was confused, and the fact that his brain was foggy from being sick wasn't helping.

"Yep," Smoke grinned.  "Come on."

The two ninjas followed Kung Lao to the corner table.  Everyone looked up, and Lao began introductions.  "Ben, Yuen, these are my friends.  Ray, Jeff, and…"  He paused, trying to think up a good name for Liu Kang.  "Ming."

"Nice to meet you," Smoke bowed politely.  Yuen stood behind him quietly, feeling rather woozy.

"Please," Rayden smiled broadly, recognizing the two immediately, "Take a seat."

"Thank you," Smoke said, sitting next to Kung Lao.  Sub-Zero slumped into the seat next to Rayden, who studied him discreetly.  They all began to eat quietly.

"So…  Yuen, was it?" Rayden smiled at Sub-Zero, "I hear you're not feeling very well."

Sub-Zero stared at him suspiciously. Kung Lao had only found out minutes ago, and hadn't relayed the information…  He examined his carrots quietly.

"You'd best eat those carrots," Rayden advised.  "You'll need your strength."

By that time, everyone but Smoke was looking at him like he'd grown a second head.  He seemed to sense this, and busied himself buttering a roll.  "So Ming," Johnny said loudly, "Where'd you get that killer headband?"

Liu Kang glared at him, "Where'd you get that killer ego, Jeff?"

"Wal-Mart," Cage laughed.  He sipped his beer.

Kung Lao eyed Sub-Zero curiously.  "Why are you so quiet, Yuen?"

Sub-Zero simply shrugged, feeling very weak all of a sudden.  Rayden put a hand on his shoulder.  "Steady, son…  Maybe you should head to bed…"

            The last word had barely passed his lips when Sub-Zero passed out, facedown, into his mashed potatoes.  Smoke jumped up from his seat in alarm, and gently pulled Sub's head back.  "Help me get him to the room, Rayden," Smoke half-ordered, and they each wrapped one of Sub-Zero's arms around their necks and took off across the room.

            Johnny turned to Liu Kang.  "Is it me…  or did that guy just call "Ray"  Rayden?"

            *

            "How long has he been sick?"  Rayden demanded, cradling Sub-Zero's head as Smoke removed the ice ninja's socks and shoes.

            "About a week now…  I thought he was getting better, but apparently not."

            Rayden frowned, fighting back the feelings of panic.  They couldn't afford to lose Sub-Zero.  "Get something cool for his head, Smoke…"

            Smoke paused, "You know, then?"

            "Of course I do," Rayden replied, "I am a God, you know."

            Smoke smirked, "I know."  He placed a wet cloth on Sub-Zero's forehead, and stood back.  "He's never been sick like this before, Rayden…  I don't know what to do."

            Rayden furrowed his brow, "I'm afraid I can't help you there.  Make sure he stays in bed…  Give him lots to drink…"  He trailed off.   "Did he receive his invitation?"

            "Yes, last night.  I haven't shown him."

            "Why not?" Rayden seemed confused.

            "Because the very fact that he's been invited…  It guarantees that his brother is no more."  Smoke rubbed his tired eyes, "It's true, isn't it?  The elder Sub-Zero is…  dead?"

            Rayden let out a shaky breath.  "It is.  At the hands of Scorpion, whom he once killed himself."

            "Yuen won't take it well…  even though his brother's heart made of ice," Smoke pulled the covers up to Sub-Zero's chest, brushing a stray bit of hair out of the ninja's eye.   He looked up at Rayden. "This… 'Scorpion'…  will he be at the tournament?"

            "Yes," Rayden replied.

            "And he'll be after Yuen," Smoke grimaced.

            "Yes."

            "What can I do?"

            "Pray."

            *

            At roughly 10 o'clock the next morning, Rayden found a spot on the sidewalk to wait for the last arrival.  He'd caught a late flight in the previous night, but had opted to stay in a luxurious hotel.  

"Rayden?"  

            The Thunder God spun at the deep, familiar voice.  When he spotted the tall, well-built man, he smiled and held out a hand.  "Jackson Briggs."

            "Call me Jax," Jax shook the offered hand vigorously.  "Thought that was you.  Where to?"

            "The rest of the team is assembling over by that 7 Eleven.  Go ahead and introduce yourself, I've got one last person to collect," Rayden told him.   The taxi Jax had stepped out of sped off down the street, and the Special Forces man walked to the corner.

            He looked each of the three men over.  One of them, the taller of the two Asians, held out his hand.  "Kung Lao.  You must be Major Briggs?"

            "Jax," he corrected, shaking hands.  He paused at Johnny Cage.  "Hey, you're that Johnny Cage dude…  are you really gay?  Cause those are some -nice- looking' ladies in your movies, man…"

            Although he'd been offended at first, Cage smiled warmly.  "You're a fan?"

            "Of those ladies?  Hell, yes.  Fan of you?"  Jax shrugged, and everyone but Cage laughed.  They shook hands, and the foursome waited in silence for Rayden to return.

            *

            Smoke paced the room like an expectant father.  He knew it was only a matter of time before Rayden showed up for Sub-Zero.  The ice ninja was still in bed, fast asleep.  Smoke grimaced.  

            "You know, Smoke…"  Rayden's amused voice came from the doorway, "Your face is going to stick like that one day."

            "Rayden," Smoke sighed, "I was wondering when you'd get here."

            Rayden walked over to the bed, and poked the sleeping ninja with one long, bony finger.  "Good morning," he said, as Sub-Zero opened one dark-brown eye and squinted up at him.  "Time to go."

            "Go…?"  Sub-Zero rubbed his eyes drowsily.  "Go where?"

            Rayden turned to look at Smoke, who wouldn't meet his eyes.  "Smoke…  Don't tell me you haven't told him yet?"

            "Told me what?"  Sub-Zero sat up in bed, scratching his head.

            "I was waiting for the right moment," Smoke explained feebly.

            "What, with roses and moonlight?"  Rayden sighed, frustrated.  He turned to Sub-Zero, "You're going to Mortal Kombat, son…  Today, in fact."

            "Me?"

            "Yes, you," Rayden replied.

            Sub-Zero's face lost all its colour, and he began to talk rapidly, his voice scratchy thanks to a sore throat.  "But…  I…  Wouldn't my brother be a better choice?  He's a much better fighter than I am, and he's already been to one tournament so he has experience.  He even volunteered to represent the Lin Kuei, so I'm sure he'd be happy to do it for you…  I mean, he hadn't come home by the time Smoke and I left but I'm sure he's there now…  Go ask hi—"

            Rayden cut him off.  "I can't do that."

            Tears threatened to fall, but Sub-Zero fought them back.  "He's alive, he has to be alive…"  He looked desperately at Smoke, "He's never lost a fight in his life!"

            "Only one," Rayden told him.  "That was all it took."

            Sub-Zero buried his face in his pillows, and it was a long time before any more was said.  Rayden rubbed his back, trying to comfort the boy.  Finally, wiping his eyes, Sub-Zero turned to his best and only friend.  "I'll be back."  He picked up his small backpack, and went to follow Rayden out the door.  

Smoke stopped him, and pulled him into a big bear hug.  "You'd better be."

Sub-Zero nodded grimly, coughed painfully, and pulled on his blue and black mask.  He followed Rayden to 7 Eleven, receiving numerous stares, because of his ninja garb.  When they arrived, both Cage and Liu Kang were horrified.  

"I thought you were joking, Rayden!"  Liu Kang yelped, "You honestly expect us to fight beside a Lin Kuei!?"  He glared at Sub-Zero, who was a little taken aback.

"The second we turn our backs, Mr. Popsicle Pants over there'll freeze our asses!  Why the -hell- is he on our team?!"  Cage paused, "And why the hell aren't you dead, Frosty?!"

Sub-Zero sighed miserably behind his mask, and looked up at Rayden.  The Thunder God was frowning.  "Liu, Johnny…  Relax.  Everyone, this is Sub-Zero.  He's not dead, evil, or anything of the sort.  I trust him, so you can too.  Now, has everyone gone to the bathroom?  I'm not stopping for bathroom breaks," he smirked, "Yes?  Okay, follow me."

Rayden led them into a small, forgotten alley, and opened a swirling blue portal before their eyes.  "Ladies first," he said, pushing Cage through it unceremoniously.  Liu Kang and Kung Lao followed him, but Jax looked nervous.  

"What is that thing?"

"Just your everyday, run-of-the-mill portal.  It's the only way to fly," Rayden replied.  Jax dove through, and Sub-Zero followed him awkwardly.  

Rayden hopped in, closing the portal behind himself.  A grubby, flea-bitten head rose from the nearby Dumpster.  "Whoooooaaa…"  

**


End file.
